ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Soyesa
"In her wake, the walls were painted with the red of roses and their petals dripped from the ceiling and their stems grew along the lines of stone with the licks of flames. The smell of iron and smoke was thick in the air. We gazed at her vengeance and we beheld the purity of justice." --'Neshal Delplight of Swordhaven. c. 729 AE' Overview Soyesa is the most recent Ascended to be reborn into godhood. She was born in 699 AE, and ascended in 729 AE. Before she ascended Soyesa was born to a noble family of solserii in Ardorserii. Eventually her family moved to establish themselves in Heimsdale where she was conscripted into the Heimsdale army. Soyesa served as a relatively low ranking member of the Heimsdale forces. As she was sent on various campaigns across Galken eventually her noble linage was discovered by her enemies and her unit along with a group of other Heimsdale solserii were captured and held as hostages at Fort Firerise. All of her soldiers were killed by agents of the Archblight, but at death Soyesa ascended and returned with an uncanny mastery over fire. She finished her campaign against the Archblight and successfully dislodged them from the Galken desert. Those who choose to follow Soyesa's path of ascension belong to the Chantry of Discipline. Mortal Life Soyesa was born as Soyesa Alerii to Ardorian solserii. Her father Alva Alerii, and mother Rosamaria left Ardorserii to assist in Heimsdale in combating the growing threat of the Archblight. As a child Soyesa witnessed the safety and security that the capital of Heimsdale, Swordhaven, had as oppose to the chaos and complete destruction that the plagued the rest of Galken. Warring factions of remaining milserii tribes fought against the Tierii loyal to the vampire queen Elizabeth, that still fought to hold off their destructive brethren known as the Archblight. All of this had a lasting impression on the child as she developed a deep rooted hatred for the tierii who seemed to be destined to bring war and famine wherever they resided. She vowed to remove the cursed people from her new home and as soon as she was able to join the military she answered Heimsdale's conscription. Having little combat experience she served as healer, often arriving to war torn lands after great battles had been decided days prior. On one of her deployments to a battefield near the dormant Earthfire, her unit was captured by Archblight marauders initially intent on using the serii's souls as food. However, once they learned they had captured the daughter of a prominent Heimsdale family, they enacted a plan to cripple the ruling class of Heimsdale and learned of the location of several more solserii serving on the front lines. The nobles were brought back to Fort Firerise, and before the members of the Archblight could enact their plans of switching the solserii out with dopplegangers, Soyesa broke free inside the Fortress. With no prior experience with magic, Soyesa began using her soul to channel magic wildly. She slew half of the tierii occupying the fortress before they were finally able to kill her. When Soyesa fell, the nearby dormant Earthfire that Fort Firerise overlooked began to burn with full force. Soyesa's body became engulfed in white flames as she Ascended to godhood. After her Ascension she wielded her new control over fire and the energy of the Earthfire to liberate the fortress. Currently After her Ascension to godhood Soyesa continued to campaign across the southern reaches of Galken weeding out the last of the Archblight from the region. The goddess had her eyes set on the Darken Vale and shattering the final tierii safe haven left on Galken. However, she has been called away from the goal as tensions grow between Alilnegi and Ardorserii. Soyesa has made her way to Betrayer's Isle to assist Nozeram, in the peace between the Sunserii nations falters. Personality "I have a great respect in my heart for my sister. She balances her passion for service and lust for vengeance. A purifying flame against our enemies is a great boon, but an uncontrolled fire does more harm than good. There a wisdom beneath her fiery exterior we fail to see. Choosing Discipline to be the primary concept of her chantry speaks to that wisdom. I believe there is a great deal more her followers can learn from her should they choose to listen to the Ascended of Fire." --'Umia Ascended God of the Seas 815 AE.' Soyesa is the youngest of the Ascended, and is often viewed as vengeful and hot headed, however she has been the only one of the four gods so far to be as successful as she has been in her efforts against the Archblight. She juggles passion and fury. Those who have traveled with the young god say that her motivation to destroy the tierii fuels her flames.